The Tear In Our Hearts
by MistyRose96
Summary: 24 year old Marrayh couldn't help feel like one big disappointment, someone without a purpose. Struggling with depression and insecurities she could never see her life being anything but average. That is until an accidental message brings Josh Dun into her life, who would of thought a message about cats would be the start of a heartbreakingly beautiful adventure of life and love.
1. Chapter 1- Instagram

**Hey Guys! So this is my first ever twentyonepilots Fanfic, Im writing it simply because**

 **I love them**

 **I can never find many fanfics that aren't about Tyler and Josh being together (I have no problem reading them though :P)**

 **I wanted to write a good story about Josh and an Original girl Character.**

 **I really hope you enjoy this as much as I am enjoying writing it :) A lot of thought has gone into it and I only hope that shows.**

 **Also the main characters name is Said (My-Ray-ah)**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 _Marrayh's POV_

The sunrise was creeping through the window of my apartment, the blinds doing little to hide the fact I had spent the whole night binge watching sons of anarchy on my computer.I groaned softly stretching out on my couch that had become my bed ever since me and Kyle split, I just couldn't seem to spend to long in what used to be our bedroom, to many bad memories resided there.

My stretching must of woken my kitten Darla as she stood and stretched herself, she didn't mind late nights with me and she purred happily when I scratched behind her ear, "who's a pretty kitty" I cooed getting my phone out to snap a photo with her.

I looked over the photo; I couldn't help but pick my flaws out, dull blue eyes, average brown hair. The only thing I loved was that my brown hair was long and wavy, as a kid I always thought women with long wavy hair were mermaids like Ariel who decided that wanted to join us on land.

No mermaid tail here though, just a twenty four year old who got a haircut about once a year.

I stood from my fort of blankets, I lived in a small apartment in the heart of Sydney it wasn't much but I adored it.I walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, Darla followed probably expecting me to feed her, she never stopped eating I swear.

I swiped aimlessly through Instagram's explore section; something caught my eye at first I thought it was my own photo of Darla but obviously it was just a kitty that looked the same. I clicked the comment section there was quite a few comments but I wasn't entirely paying attention, to be honest I was half asleep I wrote **"Cute kitty, looks like my baby Darla!"** I hit send then cursed when I realized with the new update Instagram sent it straight as a personal message instead.

I shrugged and placed my phone on the counter, picking Darla up in my arms I cuddled into her small frame "No kitty's as cute as you Darla" I smiled down at her when she purred in agreement. Leaving my phone on the counter I made my way back to my blanket fort and settled down for the night, just as my eyes were drifting closed my phone chimed making me jump out of my half sleep.

"Who the heck is that?" I said into the empty room, wrapping the blanket around myself I shuffled like a zombie to grab the offending loud phone from the counter. The notification was from Instagram and at the first quick glance my heart stopped then kicked into high gear

 **Josh Dun: "Haha thanks! Its my parents cat actually you should send me a picture of your kitty, we can compare cats :)** **"**

Now I don't live under a rock I knew exactly who Josh Dun was as well as his band, I even have a few of their songs, so I was completely shocked that somehow I had over looked the fact that it was him I messaged on accident I was even more shocked he replied. After my heart finally decided to slow down I opened the message

 **Marrayh_Louise "Are you sure you're ready to be blown away with her cuteness?"**

I hit send before I spent the next hour going over the message freaking out, "God that was so lame" I groaned shoving my head into a pillow, almost instantly my phone dinged.

 **Josh Dun: "Yep, I just mentally prepared myself send away :P"**

I laughed at his response, I opening my pictures I sent the photo I just took not even addressing the fact I probably looked like a zombie, I cringed and hit send. At least he would know what I looked like straight away I guess, my heart raced I have always been very insecure with how I looked and now I just sent a photo of my half asleep self to some guy that's probably been with super models.

My phone dinged, he was a quick responder I like that.

 **Josh dun: "I didn't mentally prepare myself enough, to cute to handle ;) haha"**

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, I could feel myself smiling like I hadn't smiled in such a long time, my cheeks started to ache.

 **Marrayh_louise: "I warned you :P, you would die if you saw her jumper I force her into sometimes, absolutely adorable"**

It was becoming easier and easier to reply back to him, Darla had curled up on the lounge next to me and quickly snapped a photo of her before she decided to move, a notification popped up on my phone showing Josh had sent back, I clicked on it quicker than I had clicked on anything in my life.

 **Josh Dun: "Haha wow that's something I defiantly want to see, you should see Samson when I come home for the holidays he wont leave my side its adorable"**

I smiled imagining him coming home for holidays after being away for months, his family is probably so proud of him, I frowned at thought of my own family and the disappointment they showed when I told them I wanted to be a photographer, a profession they said "Wasn't a real job" I loved photography, catching a moment in time and having it forever, it was beautiful.

 **Josh Dun: ":)** **"**

His messaged pulled me out of my own world; it made me happy that he was waiting for my reply.

 **Marrayh_Louise: "Aww! To cute :)** **Darla only does that when she wants food haha"**

I hit send, looking at the time it showed 4:40am I wonder what time it was where he was

 **Josh Dun: "Haha that's cats for you, what are you up to anyways?"**

He was actually interested in a conversation with me, it made me nervous of saying the wrong thing but giddy at the same time.

 **Marrayh_Louise: "Not much, it's quite late here, or early I stayed up binging on tv shows with Darla again haha what about you?"**

I yawned, my eyes hurt from the lack of sleep but there was no way I wanted to say goodbye just yet.

 **Josh Dun: "Yeah I have done that many times in my life, im in Sydney at the moment touring with my band so its early morning here"**

My eyes widened at his response and I did a small happy dance, what were the chances that he was in my city the same time he responded to my random accidental message.

 **Marrayh_Louise: "No way really? I live in Sydney actually so yes early morning haha"**

I hit reply not too sure if I should somehow address the fact that yes I knew who he was, I left it out anyways I mean wouldn't It be weird, I don't know once again I was over thinking myself.

 **Josh Dun: "What no way, that's crazy :)** **hey speaking of it being late/early I should probably get to sleep Tyler will kill me if I sleep through the day** **tomorrow and miss practice"**

My heart dropped, I was a little disappointed at the fact he was ending the conversation but it was getting late and he probably had a busy day with the tour ect.

 **Marrayh_Louise: "Aww :)** **wouldn't want you to get kicked out of the band or anything :P haha yeah I should probably get to sleep myself, talk later?"**

I hit send, it was sad to think he may never actually write back to me again but when I got his next message my hopes were raised and I was smiling like a goof again.

 **Josh Dun: "Haha no! I don't want to be kicked out that's for sure, of course actually I was thinking maybe we could get coffee tomorrow im free after 12 would be cool to get to see some of Sydney while im here :)** **"**

I couldn't look over the fact my heart jumped at the message, is this really happening to me?

 **Marrayh_Louise: "That sounds like an awesome idea** **J** **what better person to see the sites with then someone who knows the city :)** **"**

I hit send, I got up to turn all the lights off I yawned again my eyes heavy with lack of sleep when I returned to my phone I had another message from Josh.

 **Josh Dun: "Exactly :)** **im staying in the Hilton in the CBD are you close to that?"**

He was so close to my apartment I thought over some local coffee shops we could go to, hopefully something a little private I mean he probably didn't want to be bombarded 24/7.

 **Marrayh_Louise: "Yeah only 10 minutes from me I could meet you out the front at 12:30 there's a coffee shop not far from there :)** **"**

I climbed back under my blankets placing my phone on charge next to me it dinged again with a response.

 **Josh Dun: "Sounds great look out for the guy with red hair :P see you then ok, night x"**

I grinned at his response trying not to over think the x at the end of his message.

 **Marrayh_Louise: "See you then, Night Josh :)** **x"**

I slept with a smile that night, for the first time in what felt like ages I didn't have nightmare taint my slumber.

* * *

 _Josh's POV_

I placed my phone on the bedside table, I couldn't really pinpoint why I wrote back to Marrayh, it might have been that nightmares were keeping me from sleeping, or that I simple hadn't spoken to a women in such a long time I was craving the conversation, she did look beautiful in her profile pic, though her Instagram was on private so I couldn't see much.

For some reason I felt there was something more deep behind it that I just couldn't see yet. I quickly picked my phone back up and went to her profile and pressed follow.

That night the nightmares didn't come back and I slept better than I had in a long time.

* * *

 **:D I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, this was just to get us into the story so more exciting things to come I promise!.**

 **Please comment/Review/Like ect much love!**

 **Stay Alive |-/**


	2. Chapter 2- Cofee?

**Hey Guys! Hope you enjoed the first chapter, this ones a little longer and Marrayh and Josh Meet!:D**

 **Happy Reading :)**

* * *

 _Marrayh's POV_

I woke up at 10 the next morning the sun now glaring through my blinds, for a fleeting moment I questioned if last night was a dream or not, and when reality kicked in I just couldn't keep the smile from gracing my face.

I went to my bathroom it was one of the main reason I got the apartment in the first place, it had a shower and a claw foot bath that I was absolutely in love with, the room was plain white tiles it was a bright room and sometimes I needed a little brightness in my daily routine.

As much as I would of loved to soak in a bubble bath I decided it would be more time efficient to just jump in the shower, i quickly washed my hair, shaved and scrubbed my body clean of sleep. Stepping out of the shower feeling refreshed I dried off applied a small amount of makeup, all the while singing loudly to myself.

After twenty minutes of questioning my fashion sense I settled on black skinny jeans, a simple white t-shirt and leather jacket as it was starting to get chilly in Sydney. I finished my outfit off with black sandals and by then it was time for me to gain the courage to walk out my front door and meet Josh an action that was nearly breaking me out in a nervous sweat.

I breathed in Deeply, grabbed my hand bag and opened my front door.

* * *

 _Josh's POV_

Sweat caused my shirt to stick heavily to my chest and back, Me and Tyler had just finished practicing for our show the next night and we were sitting on the stage drinking a red bull each.

"you seem kind of distracted today man, everything all right?" Tyler turned to me with concern in his eyes, he wasn't afraid to show emotion, to show me how much he cared about me and I was the same with him, we both needed each other I guess that's why we fit so well.

"No nothing wrong just off in my own world to be honest sorry dude" truth is I couldn't stop thinking about her, Marrayh.

Excitement bubbled away inside me since I woke this morning I even stuffed up one of our songs which was a rare thing for me to do, I wanted to tell my best friend I just wasn't too sure how to go about it like, hey man I got a random message of a chick last night now I'm taking her out for coffee?

Tyler sometimes worries to much and he would probably over think the situation, I would tell him after today defiantly we didn't keep secrets and even not sharing my excitement with him now felt wrong of me, "Should probably head back to the hotel me and Jenna had plans to watch a few movies together if you wanna come?" Tyler said standing from our position on the floor.

"Actually think I might go get some lunch after this" I said smiling "Alright cool you sure you want to go alone?" Tyler asked offering his hand to pull Josh to his feet "Yeah man, I'm fine go spend some time with Jenna you two need some alone time" I grinned.

We made our way back to the hotel, after a quick shower I chucked on my black jeans and walked back into our room "Josh really dude you really need to start drying yourself off" Tyler grinned over at me from his spot on the couch he must have been waiting for Jenna "You know I like to air dry" I laughed and just to annoy him more I put my Nasa shirt straight on without drying the cool water droplets off my chest and back, I could hear Tyler mumble something under his breath making me laugh again.

After slipping into black vans and a beanie I picked up my keys and phone yelling to Tyler on my way out "See you when I get back bestie" I could hear a muffled response of "Yeah bestie see you soon" before closing the door, nerves kicked in I had been trying to avoid thinking to much about this moment but I sure felt nervous now.

* * *

 _Marrayh's POV_

I walked the few blocks to the Hilton, it was one of the fanciest places to stay around here, a place that had luggage boys and everything, as I got closer I started to search for Josh, I was becoming more and more nervous as the minutes went by I couldn't see him and I must of looked like a lost puppy.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout I turned towards the front of the Hilton to see josh jogging out the large glass door, as lame as it sounds but time seemed to slow, seeing him for the first time felt like nothing I had ever experienced my heart was beating so hard I was scared he could hear it, he looked even more handsome in person it was unfair on the rest of the male population "Hey I thought you stood me up" I laughed nervously when I finally found my voice he was standing in front of me now, he grinned making his eyes squint a little it was a gorgeous site.

"Nar sorry I was waiting but you probably didn't see me with my beanie on it covers the noticeable red hair mostly" He laughed and he sounded a little nervous himself as if to prove the point he pulled the beanie from his head showing off his scruffy red hair that looked perfect on him.

I laughed "Yeah I would of defiantly seen you without the beanie on, are you ready to go, the coffee shops not far from here" I asked shifting a little on my feet "yeah im starving" He said patting his stomach, he placed his beanie back on his head only showing the front of his gorgeous hair off.

I started to walk down the road and he followed, he was taller than me and I could tell he was slowing down to keep up with my short legs "How was your practice today?" I asked turning my head to look at him he was already staring at me and he turned his head quickly, I swore I could see a faint redness touch his cheeks.

"Yeah it was pretty good, nothing compared to what a show is like but I still get adrenaline every time I hit my drums" he gave me a shy smile "I have heard your quiet the drummer" I said "Oh have you now" He laughed "I guess I'm alright, you should come to a show sometime" "Maybe I should" I answered him with a grin.

We arrived at the coffee shop a few moments later, we grabbed a quiet spot at the back away from the hussel and bussel of the shop "So Marrayh, you obviously know what I do what is it you do?" I loved the way he said my name "Well I'm trying to be a Photographer actually, it's kind of a hard business to get big in but its my passion and I love doing it"

Josh's eyes never left mine, it felt strange to have someone give me their full attention the way he was, I was used to being over looked but josh, he looked at me like there was nothing else around us "That awesome Marrayh photograph would be such a cool profession" He smiled and turned his head towards the waiter who walked over to our table.

She was a young girl probably 19 I could tell she knew who Josh was straight away she was basically shaking like a leaf "M-May I take your order" she stuttered looking nervously at me then back to josh who graced her with his beautiful smile "Yeah Eliza" he squinted to read her name tag "I will have a large cappuccino and Marrayh?" he asked turning to me

"Um yeah the same thanks" I smiled at the girl who shakily wrote down our orders and rushed to the counter, she was whispering to another girl behind the counter while they both gawked at us, I shifted nervously in my seat.

"sorry about that, I can tell it makes you nervous" Josh said crossing his legs and yawning he must be so tired I wonder how much sleep he got, "no it's not your fault, I mean your bands getting pretty huge now what is it twenty one air hostess or something?" I joked and he laughed "ha ha" he said grinning "Yeah I mean it's been a crazy rollercoaster I miss it sometimes, being able to connect with all the fans now we are big it gets harder to do that especially at shows but I love how far our music has reached" he really had an amazing way with words you could see how much he loved the fans.

"I couldn't imagine going out in front of all those people I would probably be a nervous wreck" I said playing with a loose thread on my jeans "you get used to it, I remember how nervous me and Tyler were when we first started out but you just have to feed off the energy of the fans"

Our coffee finally came and took a sip "mmmm" I groaned closing my eyes "Well if it's that good I'm excited to try it" Josh said and I opened my eyes he sipped his own coffee and copied my reaction, it did strange things to me to hear that sound slip through his lips "Yeah that is pretty amazing" He laughed warming his hands on the mug "You're a funny one" I laughed "I get told that a lot" he said smirking at me.

"so seeing as we don't really know each other and my mother always taught me about stranger danger how about we play twenty one questions or something" He said looking at me over the edge of his mug I placed my mug down in front of me "Alright yeah that sounds like a good idea you go first" I said, it was warm inside the shop so I shrugged off my jacket I couldn't help but notice Josh's eyes follow my eye move.

* * *

 _J_ _osh's POV_

She really was beautiful and I could tell she didn't even know it, when I first saw her out the front of our hotel I literally hid behind a wall, that's why she couldn't find me I had never been so nervous in my life I seriously questioned if my heart was about to beat out of chest, I hadn't even know her a day and still she brought out feelings in me I had never felt before and now sitting across from her I embarrassingly couldn't keep my eyes off her.

"Josh?" she said pulling me from my mind "Oh yeah right ok, so what's your full name? Any embarrassing middle names I can poke fun at" I said jokingly I loved when she laughed "No, no embarrassing middle names just plain old Marrayh Louise Charles" she said beautiful I thought "And what about you Josh any embarrassing middle names?" she asked leaning forward a few strands of her chocolate locks fell into her face and I fought the urge to move them for her "Nope just plain old Joshua William Dun" I Grinned

"Age?" she asked

"27, you?"

"twenty four"

Good so I wasn't being a cradle snatcher or anything i could tell she was a woman though a very beautiful women who was doing strange things to me.

"Favorite colour?" I asked sipping my coffee

"Blue you?"

I smiled "Blue as well"

* * *

 _Marrayh's POV_

We sat together like this for another half an hour slowing drinking our coffees chatting about our childhood and favorite things to do I found out his favorite movie was fight club and I told him about the time my older brother accidentally locked me in the basement and I thought I would have to eat spiders for dinner, he laughed loudly at that story.

"Wow the times flown" he said looking at his phone, something I realized I hadn't done all day "Yeah I didn't even realize, did you want to do some site seeing?" I asked him quickly checking my own phone I noticed the notification saying he followed me on Instagram and I quickly followed him back his phone dinged with a notification and he smiled down at It, "Stalking my Instagram I see" I said jokingly and his cheeks blushed faintly "No way" he grinned "Anyways yeah we should go see a few sites while the days still got a bit of light" he said standing from his seat and I followed suit "first stop is the center point tower, tallest tower in all of Sydney" I said pointing out the window to the tip that you could see above all the buildings it wasn't far from us, " I have never been up there myself but people say all tourist should go up there its beautiful apparently" I added "Sounds good" He answered and we walked out of the café shrugging my jacket back on.

We walked close our arms against each other as the crowds were thick in this part of town we finally got to the entrance we walked inside, the only way to the top was a massive elevator that went super-fast, didn't help that I was petrified of heights or elevators I was to caught in the moment to really think about this plan, as we got closer to the elevator I broke out in a nervous sweat my stomach flipped and I was contemplating backing out, josh must of noticed because he grabbed my arm softly coming to a stop "hey" he looked at me with concern "You look like your about to pass out are you alright?" he asked

"Truthfully I'm petrified of heights and elevators" I said ashamed most people laughed at this but josh didn't "We can do something else if you want? He asked but I was sick of living my life suppressed by fears "No I really want to go up I just get nervous that's all" I gave a small smile and he smiled back "Its ok you can hold onto me ok I will help you" he said sliding his hand to grab mine my heart sped up for a different reason now and I held onto his hand like a child as we walked into the elevator.

"Ready?" he asked me and all I did was nod trying my best to just thinking were our bodies connected our hands, our arms lightly touching over and over I kept grounding myself, Josh pressed the button and the elevator started to speed up to the top.

I turned my head into his shoulder slamming my eyes shut and he wrapped his other arm around me, I was too busy thinking of how amazing he smelt I didn't even freak out and within seconds the doors dinged "See we are fine, were at the top" Josh said releasing me but keeping my hand in his thumb rubbing slow circles, was it possible to be already falling for a man I had just met?

* * *

 **Hope you enjoed the chapter! Please Review/Comment ect it gives me life :P and motivation to write more :)**


	3. Chapter 3- sightseeing

**_Hey Guys,_**

 ** _Hope your still enjoying the story! im excited for the next chapter!_**

* * *

 _Marrayh's POV_

We walked out the elevator hand in hand, like it was the most natural thing in the world to hold onto each other. It grounded me, let me forget about my fears and anxieties and just live in that moment.

The tower was a large circle surrounded by glass, giving you a full 360 view of the city surrounding it, we could already see the gorgeous sites from the door of the elevator, Josh smiled down at me and with a small tug we made our way towards the glass, and having him there I could really appreciate the view.

"It's gorgeous" Josh said and when I turned to look at him he was looking at me, "It sure is" I grinned up at him and placed my free hand on the window the coolness of the Sydney air seeping through the glass, "Hey selfie?" Josh said pulling his phone from his back pocket, "Uh yeah of course" we turned so the window was behind us, josh let go of my hand and placed it over my shoulders pulling us in tight to both fit in the photo, we both grinned widely at the camera as he took a few photos, the second one showed us sticking out our tongues while I crossed my eyes.

I was shocked when I looked at the photos, I looked so happy, happier then I had been in so long and now there it was locked away in a photo to keep forever, even if I never spoke to Josh again I had this photo "Gunna post it on Instagram, ill tag you so you can screen shot it I know you totally want to change you wallpaper to it" He laughed like a little kid, he was filled with such childlike wonder it was hard not to follow his lead and just be care free.

"That's exactly what I plan to do, how did you know" I replied checking my phone and sure enough a notification popped up

 **Josh Dun: "Exploring the sites with my cat loving buddy** **J** **Marrayh_Louise**

I laughed at his caption and screenshot the photo before posting it to my own Instagram

 **Marrayh_louise: "His using me for my cat and knowledge of the city JoshDun"**

* * *

 _J_ _osh's POV_

I liked her photo and just when I was putting my phone away I received a message off Tyler "oh crap" I whispered forgetting that I didn't actually tell Tyler about what I had planned today.

"Huh?" Marrayh asked obviously hearing my mumbled words "Oh nothing just my buddy Tyler" I said opening the message

 **Tyjo "Joshua Dun"**

 **Tyjo "Have you replaced our friendship?"**

I let out a breath laughing I replied

 **Josh "Of course not your my soulmate :P"**

 **Tyjo "haha, whos the girl?"**

 **Josh "Well it's a girl I actually met on Insta last night…"**

 **Tyjo "Josh im not going to have to put missing poster up because you have been murdered by some strange girl will i?"**

Shaking my head I could see Marrayh watching me at the corner of her eye she had sat down by the window, I smiled at her "hey did you wanna come back to the hotel and meet the rest of the band?" I asked while texting Tyler back

 **Josh "Nar don't think so but make sure it's a good picture if you do, might bring her to meet you she's cool man** **J** **"**

 **Tyjo "good because it would suck having to find another drummer who can backflip and play the trumpet :P cool see you soon?"**

"Yeah alright sounds like fun, I mean aren't there only one other band mate?" Marrayh said standing from her seat by the window "Yeah my best friend Tyler he will probably want to make sure you're not a serial killer" I said putting my phone away "Better be on my best behavior then" she said pulling me one of those machines were you turned a coin and received a toy but it was filled with brass coins "We need to get something to celebrate today though" She placed a coin in the slot and pushed a few buttons and out popped a brass coin with the Sydney bridge stamped on it, she turned grinning holding it out to me

She was adorable "Thanks I will cherish it forever" I Said giving her a smile and placing the coin in my wallet, "Alright we should get to the hotel then" I reached for her hand which she gladly gave me and we walked back to the elevator this time down she didn't seem so distressed though she still hid her face in my shoulder which I was fine with.

* * *

 _Marrayh's POV_

We walked the small distance back to Josh's hotel, we had let go of each other hands when we left the tower I guess it was an unspoken thing between us that we didn't want the public getting any wrong ideas, press could really make up crap sometimes and we had only just meet.

I had to admit I was kind of nervous to meet Tyler he probably thought I was some stalker or something but I took a deep breath and climbed the stairs to enter the Hilton, inside was warm a big contrast to the weather outside "There's another elevator, I mean we can climb the stairs if you want to avoid it?" Josh asked turning to me.

Today was a day for first and so I shook my head "No its alright we can take the elevator" I said walking towards the metal doors in front of me, josh followed and we climbed into the small moving room that I really despised, I didn't grab for him this time and if I was to be serious I thought I saw a hint of disappointment when I grabbed tightly onto the rail but I could just be over thinking.

Within seconds we were at his floor and we made our way to their room, josh reached into his pockets pulling out a room key and opened the door, the first thing I thought was how beautiful the room was I mean it wasn't even a room it was an apartment, there was a door open to our right that I could see was a basic bathroom in front of us was a small kitchen and lounge room.

The second thing I noticed was jaws blaring out of the tv speakers "Nice taste in movies" I laughed "Thanks it was my idea" said a female voice from the kitchen a few seconds later the owner of the voice came around the corner into view, she was a short girl like me with blonde hair, pretty to the point of making me nervously tug at my clothes "I'm Jenna" she smiled "Jenna this is Marrayh" Josh said ruffling my hair I swatted his arm away.

"nice to meet you Jenna" I gave her a nervous smile, we walked further into the room "Where's Tyler?" Josh asked while pulling off his jacket and putting it on the kitchen bench, Jenna went to reply but a voice cut him off "Here!" he yelled coming out of one of the two doors behind the lounge room, probably the bedrooms.

"Tyler this is Marrayh, Marrayh this is…" "The best friend" Tyler butted in grinning "nice to meet you random Instagram girl" he added making me blush "You to Tyler best friend of Josh" I said gaining a laugh from Jenna.

"we are just watching a movie want to join? I have popcorn" Tyler asked us while walking to plop on the large recliner Jenna walked to sit with him both of them fitting perfectly together cuddled up on the seat.

Josh turned to me "It's up to you?" he asked "yeah I love this movie" I said taking my jacket and placing it next to his on the counter "Your kidding" He laughed as we walked to the lounge it was a two seater so no seat sharing for us "Nope why are you paying out my taste in movies Joshua" I said he laughed "Of course not, want some popcorn?" he said sitting beside me with a large bowl of popcorn in his lap I nodded and grabbed some and we settled in for the movie.

The whole time I couldn't even concentrate on the movie the only thing I could think about was how our legs touched the whole time or how Josh had his arm over the back of the chair. Once again I cursed my heart for beating for loudly.

I could hear Jenna whispering to Tyler, who looked like he was half asleep "Hey guys we are gunna get some rest we are beat" Jenna said standing from her spot, Tyler stood yawning "Sorry we didn't really all get to know each other Marrayh tours taking a lot out of me" He smiled "Oh no I completely understand" I said smiling "It was awesome to meet you guys, oh Jenna if you ever wanna do some local shopping while your hear I can show you some awesome hidden shops" I said he eyes lit up

"That would be awesome actually, it's a date" She said winking and her and Tyler walked into the bedroom, I turned to Josh who looked just as tired his eyes half shut "Hey I should probably get home its getting late and you look absolutely tired" josh smiled softly then yawned right in my face making me laugh "Sorry" He said sheepishly "Yeah I should probably catch up on some sleep I wish we could hang out more I have had a real good day with you" he said standing, he stretched causing his shirt to ride up show a small strip of skin just above his belt I turned my head away blushing like some school girl,

"Well message me when you have time?" I asked walking to grab my jacket I shrugged it back on, "Well actually I thought you could come watch us perform tomorrow, if you wanted to I mean?" he said scratching the back of his neck nervously, butterflies took flight in my stomach and I couldn't keep the grin off my face "Yeah actually I would love to come see you guys, but is it ok if I stand in the crowd? You would never get the full effect from backstage I don't think" I said becoming excited at the thought of going to a concert for the first time "Of course but only if you stand on my side of the pit" and who could say no to that face "Sounds like a plan" I agreed.

"I will come pick you up tomorrow before the show ok?" he said grabbing his phone and handing it to me shows "add your number so it's easy to contact you" he said pointing to the phone I unlocked it to find the front photo was of him and Tyler at one of their shows, I added my number and handed it back.

"I will walk you home" he said grabbing his coat and hat, "oh no its alright you don't have to" I insisted but he was already walking to the door "Now what kinda gentlemen would I be if I didn't, and plus it means we can hang out for a few more minutes" He said and we made our way out.

On the way home we didn't speak much, but it wasn't awkward it was a comfortable silence that was broken occasionally by one of us making a comment about passersby and another by a fan that looked like she was going to faint or kill me either one I wasn't excited for.

We were standing now at the front of my apartment building "Well this is me" I said pointing up, our breaths causing white clouds to form in front of our faces "Well get some sleep I will see you around one tomorrow ok" he said bouncing up and down probably to get warm "Will do captain" I said smiling and he pulled me into a hug, his arms wrapped around me and I forgot about any words I was planning to say, his breath was cool on my neck causing goosebumps to rise all over my body and it was over way to quickly he smiled softly at me his nose a faint red from the cold "See you tomorrow ok" he said starting to walk backward "message me when you get back so I know you didn't get kidnapped" I Yelled after him and he just laughed.

Tomorrow was going to be amazing.

* * *

 **Please leave a review it means a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4UPDATE PLEASE READ

Hey Guys! So I haven't been on for a while so I never saw the reviews but I have been updating this story on wattpad! I would love to get some reviews on there, and there is a lot more chapters so check it out

The Tear In Our Hearts By MistyRose96

make sure urge to comment if you came from here ️


End file.
